Solidão
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ela vivia em um mundo de solidão. E assim deveria ser até o fim. - Robin Centred - Insinuação ZoRobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.  
Resposta ao desafio proposto pela Kahhh. A betagem também devo à ela hehe.  
Contém insinuação ZoRobin.

* * *

Solidão

"_Deixe que me torne sua nakama"_

Nico Robin havia entrado no bando do Chapéu de Palha sem ao menos ter sido convidada. Ela não tinha para onde ir e aquela tripulação chamara sua atenção em Alabasta. Então simplesmente pediu ao capitão para ser companheira dele. E ele aceitou, assim como os outros tripulantes. Com exceção é claro, de Roronoa Zoro, que passou a lhe vigiar de perto, sempre com olhares desconfiados para a morena. Ela não se importou, afinal sua reputação não era das melhores, e o espadachim sabia disso.

Apesar de no começo Robin ter entrado para o bando sabendo que não duraria muito tempo na companhia deles – afinal a marinha a caçava constantemente -, ela acabou se divertindo, e muito. O sentimento de felicidade estava preenchendo todo seu âmago, aquele sentimento que há muito havia deixado para trás, no desastre de Ohara, estava retornando. E pensar em abandonar os Chapéus de Palha se tornava cada vez mais difícil para ela com o passar do tempo.

Senshou-san, Kenshin-san, Doctor-san, entre outros, foram os apelidos carinhos que ela dera aos companheiros. Robin tentou não se apegar a eles. E em uma dessas tentativas criou o hábito de não chamá-los pelo nome, justamente com o medo de se tornar mais próxima.

Porém não havia funcionado. Com os acontecimentos da ilha do céu, Skypiea, Robin se vira mais próxima do que nunca do bando. Até mesmo o frio e cauteloso caçador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, estava cedendo a ela. Ficou admirada ao saber assim que Enel lhe deixou inconsciente, o espadachim partiu para cima do suposto Deus, enfurecido por ter ferido uma mulher. Uma nakama. Ao saber deste relato feito por Nami, Robin sentiu borboletas em seu estômago, como se um sentimento diferente estivesse brotando dentro dela, deixando-a confusa e com certo temor.

"_Logo vocês vão perceber que proteger essa mulher só trás problemas. E se duvidam, saibam que todo grupo a que ela se uniu, terminou arruinado. Exceto ela, ninguém mais escapou."_

Porém aquele fio de felicidade e até mesmo esperança que começara a reinar em seu ser, haviam desaparecido num piscar de olhos ao deparar-se com o almirante da marinha, Aokiji. Diante de suas palavras severas, ela soube que não poderia mais ficar com o bando. Tinha de se separar deles antes que algo de ruim acontecesse. Se afastar do bando, pois infelizmente Nico Robin havia se apegado demais àquele clima harmonioso e cativante de todos. Não poderia permitir que eles sofressem. É como dizem, quando se ama, é necessário deixar as pessoas irem. E era isso que ela ia fazer, libertá-los da presença dela, que lhes traria o mal a qualquer momento.

"_CP9"_

Então era isso.

Ela estava disposta a se entregar, sem nem mesmo resistir, tentar fugir, como fizera tantas e tantas vezes antes. Estava disposta a morrer. Morrer por eles. Por Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji e Zoro. Ela sorria ao pensar neste último. Sorria ao lembrar-se da face emburrada do mesmo quando ela entrou no bando. E mesmo assim ela sabia que por mais que ele não admitisse, ele se importava demais com ela. E ela também se importava com ele.

_''Eu arrasto comigo trevas das quais vocês nem fazem ideia''_

Mas por que eles não entendiam? Por que os Chapéus de Palha não entendiam que ela não queria ser salva? Que seria melhor assim? Seria tão mais fácil se todos eles simplesmente seguissem seus caminhos, esquecendo que um dia ela fez parte daquela louca tripulação.

E por mais que insistisse, eles se recusavam a ouvi-la, dizendo sempre que ela precisava ser salva. Que ela era e sempre seria uma nakama dos Chapéus de Palha.

Mas não. Nico Robin era conhecida como Filha do Demônio, viu todos que conhecia serem mortos brutalmente. Ela também deveria estar morta, aliás. Ouvia as pessoas lhe dizendo que nunca deveria ter nascido. Ela vivia em um mundo de solidão. E assim deveria ser até o fim.

"_Ninguém nesse mundo nasce para ser só! __VIVA ROBIN!"_

As últimas palavras de Saulo, seu antigo amigo de Ohara, ecoavam na mente da morena no topo do prédio da marinha em Enies Lobby. Ecoavam fortemente enquanto ela, com a face surpresa, observava Nagahana-kun – seu companheiro, queimar a bandeira da marinha por ordem de seu capitão. Comprando briga com o Governo Mundial por ela. Todos estavam lá. Dispostos a arriscar a vida por ela. Assim como a mesma havia feito por eles.

_"Robin! Eu ainda não ouvi da sua boca! DIGA QUE VOCÊ QUER VIVER!"_

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, lágrimas que ela nem fazia questão de tentar impedir de cair sob sua face alva.

Viver. Ela sempre pensara que era proibido desejar tal coisa. Que nunca deveria sequer ter existido. Ela queria...

_"EU QUERO VIVER! LEVEM-ME PARA O MAR COM VOCÊS!"_

Os Chapéus de Palha eram seus nakamas, afinal. Robin não queria perder eles. E foi um alívio se sentir salva por todos, depois de muitas confusões. Eles a salvaram não somente da marinha, mas daquele mundo de solidão em que ela sempre acreditou estar presa. Seus companheiros lhe ensinaram como a vida é preciosa e que não é errado desejar ser feliz.

"_Pessoal! Obrigada!"_

Ela sorria. Sorria esbanjando a felicidade que agora sentia. Seus companheiros sorriram de volta para a arqueóloga. Exceto Zoro. Mas notava-se pela expressão de alívio, que o mesmo estava feliz por tê-la resgatado. E então, aquele estranho e fascinante sentimento que sentira em Skypiea e na maior parte do tempo que estava com o espadachim, tornou a aparecer. E o que Robin fez? Ela sorriu e aceitou o sentimento em seu âmago. Não tinha por que evitá-lo agora.

* * *

Não saiu beeem o que a Kahhh propôs, mas o que fazer? Eu me perco escrevendo sobre esse bando lindo!


End file.
